Since animal studies show that 25-hydroxy vitamin D absorption is less dependent on luminal bile salts and chylomicron production and is less affected by steatorrhea than is vitamin D absorption, we hypothesize that 25-hydroxyvitamin D3 will be better absorbed in patients with short bowel syndrome compared to vitamin D3.